1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of paddled recreational watercraft, such as canoes, paddleboards and kayaks.
More particularly, the invention relates to a paddleboard watercraft that is readily convertible, while on the open water, between a stand-up paddleboard (“SUP”) mode, in which the user paddles the watercraft from a standing position, and a sit-on-top watercraft (“SOW”) mode, in which the user sits on a pivoting chair assembly and paddles the watercraft from a seated position
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a variety of different types of recreational paddleboats have been developed and have become popular.
The use of stand-up paddleboards (referred to below as an “SUP” or “SUPs”) has become popular. An SUP can be a large surfboard, or a specially made board that is usually shaped much like a surfboard. The person stands on top of the SUP and uses a long, single-bladed paddle to propel the craft forward. SUPs can be used on rivers, lakes or on the ocean, and are well suited to surfing on waves. An SUP provides an entertaining and efficient way for a person to move across the surface of a body of water or to surf on waves. It is also an excellent form of exercise.
The use of “sit-on-top” kayaks has also become increasing popular. A “sit-on-top” kayak is different than a traditional kayak, in which the person's legs and lower body must be lowered into the kayak through an opening in the top deck. A sit-on-top kayak does not have any opening through which a person can insert their legs and lower body into the boat. Instead, the person sits on the top deck of the boat, with their legs sticking forward toward the bow. The top deck of the boat is typically shaped to conform to the contours of the person's legs and lower body. Getting onto the boat is much easier than getting into a traditional kayak. Also, if the boat flips, the person is not trapped inside the boat, but will simply fall off the boat as it flips, much like falling off a surfboard.
Sit-on-top kayaks have become particularly popular with fishermen, in particular. They provide simple, maneuverable access to most fishing waters, and they also provide an excellent platform for fishing. Sit-on-top kayaks often include rod-holders, tackle holders, and other accessories for fishing.
Notwithstanding the recent popularity of stand-up paddle boarding and sit-on-top kayaking, there has been an absence of watercraft designs that provide the features and benefits of both types of watercraft in a single, convertible watercraft structure.
A standup paddleboard (SUP) called the Bote Board, manufactured by Boat Boards of Destin, Fla., U.S.A., includes a removable leaning post that is inserted into holes formed in the top surface of the paddleboard. The removable leaning post sticks up from the top surface of the paddleboard. A person can lean back against the leaning post while paddling the board from a standing position. The leaning post is equipped with a paddle clip, rod holders and hooks for hanging items such as a backpack. However, the support is not convertible to a seated paddling mode. A person could sit on some object (such as a small ice cooler) positioned near the leaning post but the object (e.g., the ice cooler) would the space where the person would need to stand if they decided to switch from a sitting position to a standing position, to paddle the boat from a standing position. Thus, to switch from a seated position to a standing position, the person would need to remove the cooler. In addition to the support post not incorporating any seating structure, the rake (the forward or rearward tilt of the support structure) is fixed in place and cannot be adjusted.
In view of the above, there is a need for a recreational watercraft that provides many of the important features and benefits of both SUPs and SOWs, in a single watercraft structure that is readily convertible between SUP and SOW modes.